Protection
by AnotherNamelessAuthor
Summary: "I don't know if I'm ready for all this." "That makes two of us. But we'll make it work." - When the Ministry announces a new law the only one who can keep Lily Evans safe is James Potter, a man she hardly knows. Slightly AU
1. Dark Times Ahead

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all belongs to JKR.

.

* * *

.

**Protection**

.

**Chapter One: Dark Times Ahead**

.

**"_On the __darkest__ night, even the light from a distant star is appreciated."_**

_.  
_

_(Rev. Darrell W. Boswell)_

_.  
_

"You have to be _kidding_ me! It's so... so... _so_ _archaic_!" she spluttered. "I mean this... we... were in the Twentieth Century for Merlin sake! This is the 1970's not the 700's!"

He did not react to her outbursts, but instead continued to calmly survey the fuming redhead over the top of his half moon spectacles. Over his many years as not only Headmaster, but also as a teacher, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore had learnt that it was best to let people have their rant before even beginning to try getting any sense out of them. Yet he could understand where his newly appointed head girl was coming from and sympathised with her, indeed it would take a very stoned-hearted person not to. Had he been in her situation he may not have expressed it as _colourfully_ as she was, but he would certainly make sure that his opinion on the issue was heard.

"I'm not stupid you know." Her voice broke through the aging Headmasters thoughts, bringing his full attention back to the girl, or young woman rather, that stood before him.

"I would never dream of referring to you as such." It was a completely honest reply. She was not head girl for nothing, no she was a witch far brighter and more astute than any other her age. It was in fact these, among other attributes of hers that had her standing before him now, learning the news in advance from him, rather than the gossip rags, which claimed to be newspapers in a few days time.

"I mean I do understand why they are doing this!" She continued, "Its persecution! It's them, letting their fear of some power crazed nut job overtake what little brains and sense them had to begin with!"

"Indeed it is." He replied, suppressing his urge to chuckle at her description of the feared Dark Lord, who was even as the spoke gaining more power and support.

"And there are no loopholes? No minuet details they have missed? No cracks in the legality of it all?" She asked in an almost pleading tone, he had never heard from her.

"You have read through it all yourself my dear. If you could not find anything, do you really think _I_ would have been able to?" He voice was laced with apology.

She scoffed at him, as though what he was saying was absurd. "I highly doubt that I would be able to find a fault with it if you have been unable to Headmaster." Her tone was polite enough, although slightly biting. He knew it was not aimed at himself though, rather it was directed to the situation she now found herself in, and those who had brought it about.

"You would be surprised what the eye of one who has more at stake will fine." And almost as an afterthought her added, "Especially compared to the eye of an old man."

There was a period of silence between the two. The Headmaster looked at his star pupil with saddened eyes. He truly would not wish this fate on anyone, most especially not the person standing in front of him, the usually strong head girl, looking so defeated. It was heartbreaking.

"Well then," She began in a rather business like tone, after a while. "I suppose all that remains to be decided is _who._"

"Indeed." He replied in sympathetic tone. His heart really did go out for this girl.

"Do you..." She paused and bit her bottom lip nervously, "Do you have any... _suggestions_? Do you know anyone who will... _have_ _me_?"

Had it not been such a serious matter he may have laughed. Did she really think that no one would come forward? That she would not be inundated with offers? She was beautiful, intelligent, kind... the list went on.

"You need not fear." He answered her gently, "I know of the perfect person. You need not fear." He could see her visibly relaxing at his words, as though his words had given her great comfort, had relieved her of a terrible burden. If he thought about it he had in a way. Finding and choosing someone would have been a stressful and somewhat humiliating job for the young witch. "He is coming up to the school tomorrow, after dinner."

She nodded, not even asking of whom he spoke.

"And when will the news of this,_ abomination_ of a law become public knowledge?" She asked.

"Not for a few more days at least," he answered. "Monday at the latest I believe. Yet by then all provisions should have been made for you." As if to ease her worrying, he added, "You will not need to worry about anything. You will be safe, I will do my everything within my power to insure it."

Her lip twitched, "I never doubted that you would do anything but Headmaster." Then she paused, "What of the others? What of Mary and Marlene? I will not take your help if they will suffer. I would rather one of them were given this opportunity."

He found it touching how, even when her everything she knew, her whole life was hanging in the balance she thought of her friends first. How she would give up what was possibly her only lifeline for the sake of her friends.

"You need not worry for them," he told her. "Miss McKinnon will receive more than enough protection from just her family name." Here halted for a moment, becoming rather grave, "As for Miss McDonald, her parents I am afraid to say, like many others in the same situations, have decided that it would be best that their daughter continues her education elsewhere, away from Hogwarts."

"You mean she's not coming back?" She blurted out in shock.

"I am afraid that is the case." He said gravely. "You are one of but a handful left at Hogwarts who will be affected."

Her eyes widened in astonishment. "You mean that _all_ the parents are pulling their children out?"

"Not all, just a select few."

She stiffened, her whole body becoming more ridged, "You mean just the Muggleborns, don't you Sir?"

"Unfortunately," he answered bowing his head ashamedly. He was not able to fully protect his students, to fully guard them from the prejudice and pain they were to encounter. There was yet another uncomfortable pause in there stilted conversation.

"If it would be alright Sir I would like to go back to my dormitory. I mean if what you say about Mary is true I would like to be able to see her before she leaves."

He gave the redhead a small smile, "Of course, by all means go to your friend. Strong friendships will be needed in the days to come."

"Not just days Sir." She replied seeming resigned, "Weeks, months and maybe even years. I have eyes and ears Professor, we live in dark times and they are only going to get darker. I am aware that this will not be over soon."

"No, I fear not, but we must have hope that the light of the few will help to guide us. But enough of that, away with you, go." He made a shooing motion. She headed to the door and opened it. "And remember straight after dinner tomorrow he will be arriving."

She nodded and made to leave, but seemed to change her mind as she was closing the door. She turned to face her tired looking headmaster. "I was just wondering Sir, what is his name?"

He looked the head girl straight in the eye, "James Potter."

She nodded again, and with that Lily Evans left the headmasters office, her head spinning and her temper flaring.

.

* * *

.

**Authors Note: I have had this sitting on my laptop for over a month now, half written. So I decided to finish this chapter and post it. I realise I have two other Lily/James stories on the go, which I am appalling at updating, but this one just won't leave me alone. I plan on making it a lot darker than the other two, there will be a lot more direct interaction with the goings on in the war, and the effects of it. The rating is to reflect this and also for what will happen in later chapters.**

**I realise this chapter might be a bit confusing at the moment but it will all make sense soon. I also think it is important to point out that this story is slightly AU. In this story James and his friends are a few years older than Lily, so have already graduated. I hope that doesn't but anyone off.  
**

**If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Reviews are also really appreciated, good or bad.**

**The only other thing I have to say is that I really need a beta reader for this story, so any volunteers please email me. I need someone who is very good with spelling and grammar!**

**Thank you as always, Sareface x**

**.  
**


	2. Protector

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all belongs to JKR.

.

* * *

.

**Protection**

.

**Chapter Two: Protector**

.

**"_A good deal of tyranny goes by the name of protection." _**

.**_  
_**

_(Crystal Eastman)_

_.  
_

"Are you joking? That's so _old fashioned_! It's so... so _archaic_!" he said with disbelief. "How can they enforce something like that? I mean it's the 1970's for Merlinsake!" He looked to his old Headmaster as if waiting for him to contradict what he had just read.

The old man continued to survey him from over the top of his half moon spectacles, letting out a small chuckle.

"I don't understand what you are laughing about Professor. It's a serious matter, I mean what about the Muggleborns at Hogwarts? The older years especially!" the dark haired young man practically snapped.

"Indeed it is anything but a laughing matter," came the reply. "Your reaction just reminded me very much of anothers."

"I hardly find it surprising that another person thought this _abomination _of a piece of legislation was disgusting."

"No of course not, however her wording was almost exactly the same as yours." The eyes of the young man across from him widened slightly in disbelief, for but a second.

"Is there no way for them to escape it?"

"Only through the type of alliance specified I am afraid." He answered sadly.

"You mean that they... Merlin!" he ran his hand through his already untidy hair."But that isn't fair, especially for those still at school. Some of the binding spells can be excruciating, as well as humiliating! Not to mention if it's the wrong person the abuse they could suffer! "

"There lies my problem," said the grim looking headmaster. "I have but a handful of Muggleborns left who are of an age that this will affect them." He paused, "In truth I have no more Muggleborns that I have fingers and toes, left in the whole school."

The younger of the two men stared in disbelief at his old headmaster. "That few? How... Why?"

"I felt it essential that the parents know what was about to occur. Many deemed it necessary to pull their children out of Hogwarts." He answered, bowing his head ashamedly. "I have failed them. Failed to keep the school a safe environment from the prejudices of the outside world. However, for those that remain I will do all I can to protect them." He eyed the man in front of him carefully, "That is why I have called you here today."

"You know I want to help, but I don't see how I can. No offence Professor, but not even my name will not be powerful enough to have this retracted. I don't have that much influence."

"Oh I know that is not possible, not at this current moment in time at least. However, what I require of you is help with a particular student of mine. You can look after her, offer her protection. The protection of your family name." He stared at the dark headed man on the other side of the desk to him. He was running his hands through his hair manically trying his best not to look into the captivating blue eyes of the other.

"It's not that I don't want to help," he began. "It's just... damn it's a massive step, a massive commitment. What if we hate each other? What if she doesn't want my help?" he paused. "What will my mother say?" he was ranting, mostly to himself than the other occupier of the room.

"It was your mother's idea," Dumbledore added helpfully_._

"Oh course it bloody was!" he muttered under his breath throwing his arms in the air. "It bloody would be, wouldn't it!" he exclaimed.

"I understand I am asking a lot of you." Dumbledore said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had filled his office for the last few minutes. He was met with a snort of laughter. "But she has no family, so to speak." He continued, "She has no home, nowhere to go. There is something special about her, something powerful." He stared intensely at the man opposite, "I cannot see her burnt into the ground. I cannot see her extinguished like others have been. I cannot have Lord Voldemort sink his teeth into her; harvest her for all she is worth. I cannot see her fall to him or his followers."

The younger man swallowed. "It would be legally binding? Above board and out in the open?" he questioned, "It wouldn't be done secretly in the _dead of night,_ so to speak?"

"Perfectly legal! She needs _real _protection, not some ministry law masquerading as it. She needs the protection of your name, and she needs everyone to know she has that protection behind her. I can't have her made more of a target."

"Why me Dumbledore, why me?" he asked after a moments silence.

"Because I can trust you. I can trust you to truly protect her." Came the honest reply, "I can trust you not to abuse the power you will hold. I can trust you to take care of her."

"Why does this girl mean so much to you?"

"She has a destiny to complete. She is very powerful and I am certain that she is invaluable to this war. I am certain she has an important role to play, that one day she will make a real difference." He answered, then almost as an afterthought added, "Also I am rather fond of her, she is a rather interesting character."

"Alright, say I do agree. _Not that I have much choice with you and my mother on my back, _but say I do, who is she?" he enquired.

"She is my current head girl, Lily Evans" he announced. "And she is making her way up the stairs to this very office to meet you as we speak."

The slightly shocked expression on his face lasted but a second, it was the reddening of his ears which gave James Potter away as knowing who this Lily Evans was.

.

* * *

.

**Authors Note: Firstly thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and added the first chapter to the alerts. And to 'FlowerProngsLover' - Yes Dumbledore and Lily are quite close, but it will all become clear later on I promise. I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you all, Sareface xx  
**

.**  
**


	3. Keeping Safe

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all belongs to JKR.

.

* * *

.

**Protection  
**

.

**Chapter Three: Keeping Safe  
**

.

"_**An unjust law is itself a species of violence. Arrest from its breach is more so."**_

._**  
**_

_(Mohandas Gandhi)_

_.  
_

"Lily!" the brunette bounding across the library frantically exclaimed. "Lily!" She collapsed into the seat next to her best friend panting in an effort to regain her breath. "Merlin's beard, Lily have you seen this?" she cried thrusting that mornings edition of the Daily Prophet under her friends nose.

"What?" the redhead asked looking up at her clearly distressed friend. "What is it?"

"There's a new law, it's regarding Muggleborns. You have to read it." Marlene insisted. "Merlin I can't believe they are actually going to get away with this!"

Lily finally looked down at the _news_paper in front of her. She had to stop herself from snorting with laughter as she read the reports interesting take, and twisted wording of the law Dumbledore had shown her in full the other night. The article made the law sound almost humane, as though the ministry was enforcing it to help the Muggleborns, rather than marking them out for all to see, labelling them as circus freaks.

"You know this is just going to make it easier for _You-know-who_ to find and torture Muggleborns. It's like marking you as cattle for the slaughter!" Marlene exclaimed as if Lily hadn'tcome to the same conclusion on her own.

"I believe the Ministry wants us to refer to it as a type of census, or a register." Lily replied coldly, her eyes still skimming over the highly edited and carefully worded article.

"I don't care what they want it to be called. It's horrific and barbaric!" the defiance in her best friend's voice made Lily want to smile. "You don't think Mary knew do you?" Marlene said after a pause. "I mean you don't think that's why her parents pulled her out of Hogwarts?"

"I reckon Dumbledore told all the Muggleborn's parents." She replied carefully, "I mean that would make sense, what with there being so few of us left."

Marlene looked at her friend with sad eyes. "What about you?" she asked, "What will you do?"

"Well I can't exactly leave, I mean I have nowhere to go." The redhead replied, "But I'm sure that...well..."

"You're not thinking about... you can't be! Lily you are seventeen!" Marlene cried.

"Exactly I'm of age, plus I'm eighteen in January."

"January is _four_ months away! Please tell me you are not going to... to sign your life away at _seventeen!_"

"I don't really have much choice Marlene! I'm not a pureblood like you, and what little family I do have wants nothing to do with me. If I don't have Hogwarts then I'll have nothing." Lily said bitterly, "If I have to _sign my life away_ as you so eloquently put it, then so be it!"

"You don't understand," her friend pleaded trying to get her friend to understand. "It's an entirely different thing to what it is in the muggle world! There are spells involved. And these spells they bond you for life! You can't back out of them, file for a _what do you call it_ that thing the muggles are always having."

"I know that Marlene, I'm not stupid. I have looked into it, but I refuse to be branded like a farmer's cow!" Lily hissed.

"Oh Lily I know that, it's just they will make sure that it's legally binding. The spells they use arehorrid and invasive, but they will use them on you, especially in light of this new _law!_"

"But I have to do this, do you understand?"

Marlene sighed. "Well I guess I know where you're coming from, but who?"

"James Potter," Lily replied calmly.

"James Potter?" Marlene shrieked, "THE _James Potter?_"

"Marlene keep your voice down or you will get us chucked out. And yes THE James Potter."

Marlene shook her head disbelievingly. "And how pray tell, Miss Evans do you plan to get James Potter to agree to this, especially considering you have only really met him once?"

"Dumbledore," Lily replied calmly, "It has already been arranged."

There was a moment of silence between the two girls, "You knew?" Marlene accused, anger seeping into her voice. "You bloody knew and you didn't tell me?" her eyes narrowed focusing in on her best friend, "And when did you plan on telling me?" she paused, "If this article hadn't come out would you have even bothered?"

Lily dropped her head guiltily, "I... I erm... I was going... What I mean is..." she stuttered unintelligibly.

"Merlin! Lily I expected so much more from you." Marlene stood up pushing herself away from the table and her friend.

"Well what did you want me to do? Resist the whole thing and get sent to Azkaban?" Lily asked her. "Get myself arrested, or worse _killed?_"

"I expect," Marlene snapped, lending down over the table so she was eye to eye with the redhead. "I expect you _not_ to sell yourself like some common whore!" With that she rose and made her way out of the library.

Lily watched her go for a moment before bolting up and following her out into the corridor. She pulled her into one of the secret alcoves.

"Marlene please listen to me!" she pleaded, "Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone. He was the one who organised this whole thing. It's the only way I can stay at Hogwarts, stay in the magical world."

"When did you plan on telling me?" her friend asked her voice laced with anger. Was it when you had stopped being Lily Evans? When you had already become James Potter's bloody wife?" she took a deep breath as if trying to calm herself from hitting the girl in front of her. "Where you even planning on telling me Lily?"

"I don't know." Lily answered in a small voice, "I just don't know, I'm so confused right now. All I want is my mother, someone to tell me I'm doing ok, to keep me safe and protect me." Tears began to fall down the head girls cheeks.

Marlene's resolve seemed to crumble. "You have me," she whispered in the Lily's' ear as she wrapped her arms around the scared girl. "I'm here for you. And soon you'll have James! He's was friends with Remus so he can't be all that bad." She kissed the top of her forehead. "We'll figure it all out I promise."

.

* * *

.

**Authors Note:Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, adding to alerts and favourites! It makes me happy!**

**I hope this has begun to answer some of your questions as to what is going on. I know some of you sent me PM's and left reviews asking about the what this law is and how Lily and James know each other and what the actual law is but I'm afraid you are going to have to wait a bit longer.  
**

**For those who read my other stories you will know that I won't be updating much in the next few weeks because of Uni work and family commitments. I actually had this chapter pre written so I thought I would post it now for you all. **

**A bit of shameless self-promoting now: If you do like this please check out my other stories, especially the oneshots and multishots!**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Thank you again,**

**Sareface x**

.**  
**


	4. Questions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all belongs to JKR.

.

**Protection**

**.  
**

Chapter Four:

.

"_Marriage is a great institution, but I'm not ready for an institution yet."_

_(Mae West)_

_.  
_

"I would like to make it clear that now this contract has been signed by both of you, and the provided Ministry witness, it is legally binding." He had been continuing on for the last hour, but finally it seemed as though he was letting up. "This is however pending upon a negative of the tests to be taken by Miss Evans." The Ministry official gave Lily a pointed look, as though he expected those tests to come back positive, and therefore the document before him to be null and void.

"The tests are scheduled for little under an hour's time. We expect no problems with the results." James stated firmly.

"No, of course not Mr Potter. But should you change your mind regarding the compulsion charms or anything else, there is still time to change _that_ part of the contract."

James looked disgusted at the nerve of the ministry idiot sitting opposite him, however the Ministry employee did not seem to notice.

"Well I believe that is all. I wish the both of you happiness and the best of luck," came the insincere voice. "Have a copy of the results sent straight to this office, and we will supply you with the marriage licence you require within five to ten working days." He stood up from behind his desk, "A good day to both of you."

Lily and James stood silently and left the office, heading straight for the elevator to take them up to the auditorium of the Ministry of Magic. The two remained silent until they had left the ministry and were once again on the streets of London.

"What did he mean by compulsion charms?"

"It doesn't matter. They weren't included."

"I know that. But what did he mean?"

"It really isn't important."

"If it isn't important then why did he give you that strange look when you declined them?"

"Please Miss Evans will you just drop it?"

"Lily. My name is Lily. If we are going to be married you should at least call me that."

James stopped and turned to see that she had fallen behind him. He retraced his steps back towards her and took her hand.

"Come on. If I must explain it to you I'd rather not do it here." They continued on through the busy streets of Saturday afternoon London. "We need to get to St Mungo's for your tests."

"They're not for another half hour. Do you have to walk so fast?"

"Miss Ev..." she glared at him. "Lily, please its dangerous out in the open. I promise you when we get to mine this evening I'll answer any and all of your questions. Okay?" She nodded her head in approval. "Good, right now I want to get us to St Mungo's as quick as possible. Are you ok if I apparate us?"

She nodded her head in agreement again. James pulled her quickly into an empty side street and checking no one was watching, apparated them straight to the Wizarding hospital.

"Welcome to St Mungo's please state your name and reason for visiting." The receptionist didn't even look up from her copy of _Witch Weekly_.

James didn't seem perturbed by the receptionist behaviour. "James Potter and Lily Evans. We have an appointment with Healer Wilson." He answered.

The receptionist eyes drifted to James face, then back to her magazine before settling on his face again. "THE James Potter?" she asked.

"The only one I'm aware of." He smiled.

"Merlin Libby is going to be _so _jealous when she finds out I met you! Can I get your autograph? Better yet how about when you're done we grab a coffee? Or dinner? I know a great little place around the corner." All this was said at such an alarming rate that Lily was struggling to digest it all.

"I'm sorry but I have plans tonight. Healer Wilson's office hasn't moved in the last year has it?"

"No it hasn't. But how about tomorrow are you free then?"

"I'll need to check my diary. Thank you though." James responded to the desperate receptionist as he pulled Lily behind him towards to elevator.

"Oh that is so going on my list of question to interrogate you with later." Lily muttered.

"I bet it is." James said looking defeated. "Are you ready for this though?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Madame Pomfrey explained it all to me, so at least I know what's going to happen."

"I forgot you wouldn't have grown up with knowledge of these... Well anyway after you fair maiden." He mock bowed gesturing towards the doors of the elevator that had just opened. "We want the third door on the left."

.

* * *

.

"I feel dirty."

"You can have a shower at mine if you like."

"I might."

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was degrading."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but I thought they would let me go in with you."

"I'm glad you didn't. It was humiliating enough."

"If you don't mind me asking... erm which tests did they do?"

"What do you mean which ones? They did all five."

"All five?"

"Yes."

"But only three are required."

"Guess I'm just a special case."

"Lily I am sorry."

"I said it's not your fault. But at least now we can tell the Ministry that I'm a nice innocent virginal bride with no diseases and completely health to bare you a whole quidditich team of children."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"What do you mean do?"

"Is there anything I can get you to make you feel better?"

"Alcohol. Alcohol is always a good option."

"I thought you didn't really drink?"

"Well know is as good a time as any to start."

"Let's just get back to mine and I'll cook us some dinner."

.

* * *

.

"This is your place?" Lily said looking about at the hallway of James' two bedroom London flat.

"Well mine and Sirius'."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah you know tall bloke? Black hair, grey eyes, butt-ugly..."

"Hey resent that!" came an indignant voice from the other room.

"Don't you mean resemble?" James replied.

"I should think not!" the voice replied as Sirius Black came into view. "You really don't remember me?" he asked Lily with a pout.

"No, unfortunately I do. I just didn't realise you two lived together."

"Not for much longer Evans. He's uprooting to a new abode soon. Flying the nest aren't you James."

Lily raised a questioning eyebrow.

James scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah I was going to tell you Lily. My mother suggested that we get a family home."

Sirius snorted. "Insisted is closer. Forcing would be more on the money."

James glared at him.

"So we won't be living here?" Lily asked.

"No. My mum has found this place in Godrics Hollow. She's practically picked out curtains and all the furniture."

"Oh!"

"Typical Mrs P. She can't wait to meet you Evans. She's been dying for Prongs to settle down, fed up of him being stag." Sirius has a smug grin on his face which caused James to frown.

"Well they'll meet soon enough. But for now why don't you be a good little doggy Padfoot and just bugger off!" James gave his best friend a shove in the direction of the door.

"Alright alright, keep your antlers on, no need to get physical!" He turned to Lily, and bowed ridiculously over her hand. "A pleasure to see you, even if it was brief. Till next time my fair flower."

As soon as he was out the flat James turned to Lily and showed her through to the lounge Sirius had previously been occupying, offering her a seat.

"Prongs and Padfoot?" Lily asked with a curious look on her face.

"Nicknames from Hogwarts" He said dismissively. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"No I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The air around them became stagnated as the two sat in silence, awkwardly looking around avoiding each other's eyes.

"So erm... You and Sirius said something about your mother and me meeting her soon?" Lily asked after what felt like an eternity.

"Yeah I was going to ask... I mean I know... that's to say Dumbledore told me you don't have much family, so I was thinking that maybe... I mean only if you want to that is... that's to say would you... that you could..."

"I'd love to."

"What?"

"Go wedding shopping with your mother. That was what you were attempting to ask right?"

"Erm... yeah it was." He ran his hand through his hair in a manner that reminded Lily of a few years ago, when they had first encountered each other at Hogwarts. "Well in that case I'll get her to owl you, and you can sort out when's best for both of you."

"Of course. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other, and I'd appreciate the help organising things. I really don't know where to start." Lily admitted.

"Oh don't worry about that. Give my mum the word and she'll sort everything out for you... only if you want her to though."

"I'd love her to." She replied with a smile.

James smiled back at her.

"So you wanted to know a few things about how this all works yeah?"

Lily nodded.

"Ok then, fire away and I'll answer as best I can."

"Alright so when will it happen? The wedding that is."

"As soon as we can get everything sorted. The longer we wait the more chance the ministry has to interfere. But I promise to make the transition as easy on you as possible."

Lily took a deep breath and nodded her head again. So much was happening so fast, sometimes it was hard for her to digest it all.

"Ok. Will I have to leave Hogwarts once we're married?"

"No of course not. I mean you might need to commute in for the first week or two, and maybe stay at our new home at weekends. But that's just to keep up appearances'."

It carried on like this between them for a while. Lily building up the courage to ask the glaring questions she really wanted the answers to, and James trying to steer her as far from them as possible.

"It's getting late. I need to get you back to school soon or Dumbledore will have my head!"

"Oh right! I didn't realise the time. I just... James I need to know! Compulsion charms, they're what I think they are, aren't they?"

"Yes."

Lily looked as though she wanted to vomit.

"Merlin that's revolting!"

"I know."

"Is it really that abnormal not to have them?"

"Amongst Purebloods, yes."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Do you want some water or anything?"

"No I just need to... Oh Merlin that is so horrible! I though all those tests were bad. It's legalised abuse of power James!"

He nodded.

"That's why I refused them. They are wrong on every level."

"Thank you." She whispered. "It's hard enough already but with... it's legalised rape!"

"I know." He moved over towards her and put his arm around her. "Come on, let's get you back."

She stood up at his insistence and made her way over to the fireplace.

"I'll see you soon ok? The licence shouldn't take too long to come through." He pulled her around so she was facing him. "I realise this is hard on you, but I am here for you. If you need anything just owl me ok?"

"I will. It's just I don't know if I'm ready for all this."

"That makes two of us. But we'll make it work. Dumbledore wouldn't have put this together if he didn't think we would succeed."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"You wish." She moved closer to the fireplace, dropping the floo powder into the grate. "You still need to explain what that receptionist was on about." And with that she stepped into the fire and called out; "Headmasters office, Hogwarts."

"That's something else I'm dreading explaining" James muttered looking into the now empty fireplace.

.

* * *

.

**Authors Note: Ok I am a sucky person and I am so sorry for how long this has taken. I really don't have any excuses for it, just really bad writers block. Anyway I hope this makes amends for how long you have all had to wait. I will try not to make you wait so long again.**

**I apologise for any mistakes I wanted to get this up as quick as possible so haven't had it beta read :S  
**

**As for my other stories I will do my best to get out a new chapter of For the Best and Rebound before Christmas but no promises.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I have had, as well as favourites and alerts.**

**Sareface x  
**


End file.
